bloodline
by lucifersgirl
Summary: "you are of my blood, I will protect you, Elena. I swear on my life." In which a girl gets her wish. the vampire diaries. pre tvd-season 2.
1. prologue

**_I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I do however own my OC Ekaterina/Freyja._ ****_This story is also on my Wattpad account @an3lym98. You can check it out there. Megan Fox as my oc!_**

* * *

Ekaterina, as a teen, always wished to live in The Vampire Diaries universe. She used to joke that when she dies, she will be reborn there, and be Elijah's wife. She wanted to be an original vampire, but she also wanted to save little Henrik. She wanted to protect Elena, to keep her safe, to know baby Elena. She wanted to meet Katherine as Katerina. She wanted so much.

So now, she isn't all that surprised as she looks around. She seems to have found herself in a bit of a pickle.

She looks around and sees all these giants around her. They keep staring at her and smiling. A man and a woman.

Ekaterina Dimitriev somehow found herself reborn. It's the only explanation.

She strains her baby ears and hears a woman saying "We will name them Freyja and Tatia", a man responds "Freyja and Tatia Petrova, welcome to the family."

Ekaterina, Freyja now, looks to her father and mother, then she looks to her right and sees her sister, Tatia Petrova, the original doppelganger, she realizes.

Freyja was reborn in The Originals era, when they are human. She can now truly meet and marry Elijah. If she and Elijah get close enough she can become an Original.

But what about Tatia, her twin sister? How will I protect her from Esther? What about Tatia stringing along Elijah and KLAUS? She is going to stop that. She will be there to stop her from doing that.

_I am going to talk to my parents about moving to where the future Mystic Falls is. If only I was a witch. Petrova's are travelers. I remember some spells they used. If I can train my gift maybe my parents will let me move by myself. I am sleepy now._

Freyja now looked around her again, thanked the God for making her wish come true, and fell asleep.


	2. one

Since the time that Freyja was reborn, she and Tatia have become best friends. Tatia did bore another man's child, and as soon as she got pregnant, Freyja spoke to her parents about leaving their home.

As soon as she could speak in full sentances, she trained her traveler powers and it turns out that she is also capable of make fire and waer appear. Her parents noticed that and now she is moving to live with Ayanna in the New world.

"Freyja, have you finished packing? Your carriage is here." asked her mother. " Freyja looked to her mother and answered "I am coming, mama"

Freyja turned around, putting her chest down on the floor, and ran over to Tatia. Tatia, her sister, her twin, she is leaving her, Freyja knows that she will see her again but she will still miss her. She and Tatia played as children, shared their mother's womb, slept in the same cot, did each other's hair, she is going to miss her a lot.

As she hugged Tatia, she felt the babe kick, and looked at Tatia and they both smiled. "You take care of your mama" said Freyja, looking at Tatia's stomach. Tatia smiled and kissed Freyja on the cheek. "I will miss you, sister" said Tatia. "You too, take care, alright?" responded Freyja.

She picked up her chest again and went outside to the carriage where she saw her parents crying. She hugged her papa first, then her mama, and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Goodbye mama, Goodbye papa. I will miss you both." Freyja felt a lone tear on her cheek. Her papa dried her tear and said "we will see you again". Her mama added "as soon as Tatia's babe is born we will come, now dry your tears my love."

Freyja got inside a carriage, and as the ride began, smiled. "here I come, Elijah." she voiced her thought.


	3. two

One month later, Freyja opened her eyes.

"Miss Freyja, we have arrived." announced the man.

She gracefully got out of the carriage, stretching herself, while the man knocked on Ayanna's door.

Freyja let out a sigh of relief when Ayanna got out of her hut.

"Freyja Petrova?" asked Ayanna, smiling.

Freyja looked up at the voice and looked at the woman.

Ayanna was a beautiful woman with chocolate skin tone, her eyes, the most beautiful green.

"Yes, that is me. You must be Ayanna?" Freyja asked.

"Yes, child. Please, let me help you with your luggage, and let us come inside, you must be starving." laughed Ayanna.

Freyja smiled, taking her luggage from the ground, as Ayanna walked over to her to help her.

"Oh, Ayanna, I am starving. The trip was so very long and tiring, but I have just woken up from a very nice sleep." she answered.

"Do not trouble your self, child, do come in please, your driver can come too, look at him, the man needs to eat and rest to be able to return." offered Ayanna.

"Oh, thank you." thanked Freyja, then walked over to the driver.

"Let us come inside Torr, you must eat something. You shall return when you are well rested and fed." she ordered.

Torr looked at her "Thank you" he said, now turning to Ayanna, he thanked her, too.

* * *

After they have eaten, Freyja went to the room she will be using.

She took a dress from her chest and a cloth to dry herself with, walking out of the room, and went looking for Ayanna.

"Ayanna, may I know where I can bathe? Do you have a lake here?" she asked her as soon as she found her in the kitchen.

Ayanna looked up "Oh, I've almost forgotten. There is a lake with a waterfall, you won't miss it, just behind the hut with twenty steps right." she explained.

Freyja smiled in thanks "Thank you. I will be going then. I shall be back when I am finished."

Freyja left the hut and went to the lake, as soon as she saw it, she smiled, loving the view.

She took her dress off, putting down the cloth and her dresses, took off her boots, and slowly went into the lake.

She put her leg in first, as if to check if the temperature is alright, and got inside, slowly.

Freyja now washed her hair and took the oils she brought with her, massaging them in to her hair and body.

When she finished with the bathing, she slowly and sensually got out of the lake, hearing a crunch.

She took her cloth from the ground and dried her self.

As she did, she called out "I know you are there. Do show yourself."

The man stepped out from behind the trees, showing himself.

Freyja turned her head to look at him.

_Elijah, _she thought.

Elijah looked exactly like how he was portrayed in The Vampire Diaries.

Literally, Daniel Gillies in the flesh.

Sexy, misteriously hot and noble.

He turned around when he came out of the hiding, looking at the trees around them, and not her body.

Freyja laughed, "So, would you like to tell me your name?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and answered "Elijah, my lady."

She hummed at this, clearly impressed.

"Elijah, well, you may turn around now. I am decent." she said, as she smoothed out her dress.

He turned around looking at her face, rather then her chest.

"My name is Freyja." she introduced herself.

"Freyja? I once had a sister named Freya." he informed her.

"Freyja, with a j after y?"

"No, Freya, without the J." he responded.

"Well, why don't we go for a stroll, and you can tell me what happened to her?" she asked.

"I would very much like that." agreed Elijah.


End file.
